Chpt9 Ep10: "No Peace for the Holy Ghost"
Chpt9 Ep10: "No Peace for the Holy Ghost" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' It's 5am in the morning, Hunter walks in the kitchen of the base to find Kurt asleep on the table and wakes up from the sound as Hunter enters. Seeing him to have had a couple of beers throughout the table. Kurt confirmed that he hadn't slept all night and had "a few drinks" to knock himself out. Hunter then wonders where Kurt has been and moments later, the duo catches up with one another. Kurt So, anything on Gadreel? Hunter Actually, uh, yeah. Turns out he, uh, he left some grace in me before he bolted. Kurt Well did you get rid of it in you? Hunter Wouldn't worry about it. Cas took care of it. Kurt Good. Hunter then notices a part of the mark on Kurt's arm Hunter What the hell happened to your arm? Kurt up his sleeve so he can show it to him Oh. It's a... gift, from Cain. Hunter Like...the wrestler? Kurt scoffs I wish. No, uh...The Old Testament dude. He got all biblical on me and gave me his mark. Hunter What does it mean? You okay? How -- how did that even happen? Kurt Crowley and I found him, and he gave me this so that I can kill Abaddon once and for all. Hunter You worked a job with Crowley? Kurt The devil you know... Then suddenly something makes the lights flicker in the kitchen. Kurt says it's been going on the whole night. As they talk, the coffee maker suddenly starts making a ringing noise and then a small cup suddenly shatters on it's own. Kurt Okay, calling it, the base is haunted. bows his head back down on the table to go right back to sleep Elsewhere, an angel attends a funeral. As it finishes, he walks away and Castiel confronts him from behind. The angel, named Elijah, insists that he was there to attend the funeral of Rebecca, the angel who possessed the deceased human. Castiel says that Rebecca was a friend of Metatron, but Elijah insists that their friendship was over long ago. Elijah explains that Rebecca left the politics of Heaven and started her own faction, the Penitents. They live humbly among humans and stay out of the war, but Bartholomew killed her anyway. After getting Kurt sober, Hunter and Kurt scan for EMF activity throughout the base and wonders how the bunker could be haunted, and Hunter comments that since there had been no signs previously, it had to be due to a recent death. Kurt insists that it might actually be Kevin who's still trying to penetrate the veil. Hunter I guess so. Fumbling to break through. I mean, you got to figure it took Bobby months to make contact. Kurt Kevin's only pauses... He's new at this. Hunter Right. Moments later, they enter back in the kitchen where most of the paranormal activity was taking place and tries to communicate to Kevin. Kurt insists to confront him alone as he was the one responsible for his death. Hunter then leaves for the moment as Kurt stays behind. Kurt Kevin? Kevin. All right, I got serious things to say to you, okay? Kevin...I'm sorry. You did not choose this life. You busted your ass, you lost everything, everyone you've loved... And your reward? Getting killed... On my watch. It... It was on me. It was my fault and... closes his eyes and tries to keep his emotions under control. But the lights start to flicker above him. And there's nothing I can do to make that right. I am sorry. Hunter reenters after seeing the lights from the hallway, where then, Kevin finally appears to them. At first he thinks he's still invisible, but then realizes that the duo can now see him. Kevin Wait, you can see me? Kurt Hey, take it easy, Kevin. You might not hold this form for too long, okay? I-it takes a while. Kevin Then we should talk fast. Kurt Wait, wait, wait. Why aren't you in -- in Heaven? I mean, if anybody deserves an express pass to paradise -- Kevin momentarily flickering in and out I couldn't. I can't. No one can. Heaven's closed for business. Everyone who's died since the angels fell are just stuck inside the veil, waiting. And it's bad in here. Like DMV-line-times-infinity bad. Hunter Well, I mean, what can we do? Kevin I need a favor -- big one. Hunter Okay. Kevin Find my mother. Hunter Kevin--- Kurt Crowley only told you she was alive to mess with you. Kevin I'm not going off his word. All right? I have my own sources. It's crowded in the veil. All other spirits are stuck near the sites of our deaths. But I've been able to pass messages spirit to spirit. I made contact with another new arrival. She said she saw my mom just a week ago, alive. Kurt Okay, this -- this spirit that you're playing ghost telephone with, I mean, what do you even know about her? Kevin Her name's Candy. Says she's in a forest in Wichita. Kurt Candy? Hunter That's it? That's all you got? Kevin Long-distance communication within the veil -- it's not ideal. That's why I need you to go there, summon her, see what else she knows. You say you want to make it right? This is how. flicks away As Castiel leaves the cemetery, two angels confront him and demand to know where Eliah is. Castiel says he left. Recognizing Castiel, the angels tell him Bartholemew has been looking for him. Hunter and Kurt arrive at a forest in Wichita, where Candy died. Kurt brings out a radio and the coffee maker, thinking they will help them get in touch with Candy as it worked with Kevin. Meanwhile, Castiel is waiting in Bartholomew's office. When the angel arrives, he takes Castiel's sword "as a security precaution" and then hugs Castiel in greeting. By nightfall, Candy hasn't arrived. Kurt leaves a message on Crowley's voicemail and Hunter points out that he's left several, but Crowley isn't talking to him. Just then, the radio emits static and Candy speaks through it. Bartholomew talks about the old days when Castiel led the forces of Heaven ... including Bartholomew. He speaks bitterly about Castiel being promoted and praised, while he got nothing. Castiel reminds him that he gained an ugly reputation after torturing prisoners, and Bartholomew explains that he was ordered to kill and that he followed orders. Now he is the one giving orders. The boys now hearing Candy's voice on the radio, she says she was locked in a cell next to Mrs. Tran. She describes a metal door and figure she is describing a storage unit. Two men held her there; she doesn't know who they are, but describes one of them like Crowley, who told her she was worth more alive than dead. Soon Crowley stopped coming, and it was just the other man. Taking a risk, Candy attacked him and escaped into the nearby woods, only to be killed. Candy does not know what happened to Mrs. Tran after she escaped, and hopes for her sake that she is alive. Kurt and Hunter investigate, checking nearby storage facilities. Hunter discovers that Candy was maintained by a congressman, and realize that Crowley was holding both Candy and Mrs. Tran as a certain leverage. Kurt weakly defends Crowley, pointing out that Crowley wanted them alive; it was the other demon who killed Candy. Hunter comments on this, and Kurt backtracks, saying that he's just trying to talk it out. Back in Bartholomew's, he explains how he took over Buddy Boyle Ministries Inc., and when Castiel asks if that means all the humans are dead he explains that Buddy and his colleagues are used as vessels. Castiel wonders if Bartholomew wants him dead, and Bartholomew insists they are friends and points out that Castiel would be dead if he wanted it. Noting that Castiel will not find Metatron on his own, Bartholomew says that he wants the same; he killed the Penitents rather than letting them become a greater threat in the future. He insists that he find will Metatron first and suggests that Castiel ally with him. Hunter and Kurt check out a nearby storage unit and demand to see the records. The employee, Del, tells his coworker to bring out the rental binder. While Kurt goes through it, Hunter sees a map of the facility and called Kurt over. He notes that there are three adjacent units along Corridor Q and the records show that they are all rented to a D. Webster. The employees listen and say that the same man is renting another unit on the other side of the facility. Kurt goes to check it out with the employee while Hunter goes to check out the three units. Kurt goes to the other unit, while Hunter opens one of the unites in Corridor Q to find Mrs. Tran. She says they have to leave before her captor returns. Before they can, the door closes trapping Hunter. Hunter realizes there is a camera on the wall. In the other storage unit, the employee is using his iPod to watch Hunter and Mrs. Tran through the camera. Kurt finds nothing and realize that is not Crowley's unit, then gets hit from behind. Bartholomew brings Castiel to his command center, where he has followed Metatron's rare appearances on Earth. Castiel suggests that instead of waiting, they lure Metatron down; Bartholomew congratulates him on his insight. Two of the agents bring Elijah into the room and Bartholomew says he will torture the rebel and find out what he knows. Hunter unchains Mrs. Tran, and she points out the electrical installation. She starts trying to bypass the lock on the door and asks if Kevin is in a safe place, and Hunter lies and says she did. However, Hunter finally prepares himself and begins to tell the truth. Mrs. Tran, realizing what he is about to say, interrupts and says that Hunter will take her to Kevin. Kurt wakes up and realizes he is tied up next to the body of one of the employees. The other demon is bleeding the body into a bowl to call Crowley. He explains that he has been left alone and Crowley has been ignoring him. Kurt is in agreement with him, noting that Crowley will be angry because he attacked Kurt who is allied with Crowley. Believing Kurt, the demon announces that he's not working for Crowley anymore. Bartholomew tortures Elijah, who insists that the rest of the Penitents are dead. Castiel says he has finally had enough and Bartholomew agrees, and tells Castiel to kill the prisoner. When Castiel hesitates, Bartholomew explains that his bosses ordered him to kill the captives all those years ago, and they knew Castiel would not. Bartholomew says that since then, Castiel has killed thousands of angels. He wants proof that Castiel can do what needs to be done. Castiel realizes that he never was free to go and the angel gives Bartholemew his sword, saying the he realized the choice was obey or die, and he made his choice. Bartholomew expresses his sorrow and kills Elijah. The demon cuts Kurt, thanking him for reminding him who he is. Just before he stabs Kurt, Hunter arrives and is able to knock the demon unconscious with his Titanium axe. Bartholomew loosens his tie, and hits Castiel. Castiel refuses to fight, insisting that the angels have to stop fighting angels. Bartholemew grabs the sword and attacks Castiel, who manages to disarm him and holds the blade in the throat. Bartholomew says to do it, but Castiel throws him down instead. Bartholemew asks what faction he belongs to now, and whether he's a Penitent or not, but Castiel says simply that he's nothing. When Bartholomew steals another sword and tries to stab Castiel, Castiel twists the blade around and kills his former follower. Castiel tells the guard angels to step aside, and walks out. Hunter and Kurt tie up the demon and allow Mrs. Tran to stab him. She then gives the knife back to Kurt and tells him to take her to her son. Back in the bunker, Hunter and Kurt call Kevin. His spirit materializes and the brothers tell him that Mrs. Tran is alive and is right behind them. She enters and tearfully greets him. Later, she shows Kurt a ring belonging to Kevin's father, who died when he was young, and figures that the spirit of Kevin is attached to it. She plans to bring it home with her. Kurt warns that ghosts trapped in the veil can go wrong, but Mrs. Tran insists it is her job to keep Kevin safe. Castiel goes to the cemetery and apologizes to Rebecca for causing the chaos. Three angels that served Bartholemew approach, and ask him to lead them. Kevin tells Hunter and Kurt that he will not let his mother out of his sight. Before Kevin goes, he makes the boys promise that they go find Gadreel and kill him for Kevin's death and that the duo should stop fighting one another at times, since they've only got each other to look out for. They agree and Kevin then proceeds to depart with his mother. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse